Alive
by Knocks423
Summary: Sometimes we all walk in circles so much that we forget what its like to be alive, to look outside of that little bubble we live in and see what others are going through around us. Sometimes it takes an encounter of the supernatural kind to get us back on our feet. Making a new friend helps as well. Scottxoc (has nothing to do with show)


_**Hey! I'm back, so sorry its been so long. This was just something I threw together while I was bored at work. This has nothing to do with the show, in fact I like it that way. I think there would be way to much to cover if I ever wrote a story that followed the line of the show. And this is why none of the shows and things I write about belong to me...cause I would screw it up big time.**_

_**Rated the way it is because of words and partial nudity. -Knocks423**_

* * *

_**Alive**_

"_Truth is I love being alive. And I love feeling free. So if I can't have those things then I feel like a caged animal. And I'd rather not be in a cage. I rather be dead. And it's real simple. And I think it's not that uncommon."_

_-Angelina Jolie_

High school just rips people apart. To some it's the best time of their lives, to others the worst. To me, I don't think about it. I've grown used to ditching class, and home for that matter just to spend days on the beach. California had to be a good for something and hiding spots were it. Not that anyone looked for me. I was the geek who played to many video games, or read too many books. Well you know what, fuck you all.

**You know nothing about me. **

I wasn't always inside reading or playing computer games, in fact, most of my days you could find me at Black Cove. It was an abandoned fishing cove that my father had showed me before his passing two years back. Ever sense that day I vowed to be free, no limits, no regrets, no pain, no fear. I went to school just enough to pass all my classes with a B sometimes a C and I went home once a week to get the weekly beating from mom.

Tonight was no different, a Friday, beating day along with the end of the school week. Black Cove was still this evening the only sounds being the crackle from the fire I had made, and the soft roll of the waves caressing the shore. Book in had I was enjoying the peacefulness of the night, reading old Native American folk tales my father used to tell when I couldn't sleep. The pain in my back was much like not being able to sleep; my mother had taken a bat to it this evening creating a bruise along the base of my spine.

I had stripped down to almost nothing except my underwear, wasn't like anyone came out here and a bra just made my back hurt more. My dyed red hair still stuck to me even though I had gone for a swim over an hour ago. Other than the pain the night had been great, it was a full moon and I was relaxing on the beach in the cool night air. About ten minutes ago however the sound of crunching leaves could be heard from the forest that outlined the cove. I hadn't thought much of it seeing as little critters did have the right to live in the forest. However as the time pasted the sounds had gotten louder and a lot closer to the cove.

Sitting up had become a very hard task so in the end I decided to stay down and just watch the moon somewhat hoping whatever it was left me alone. Karma hates me though, something, actually someone, sat down next to me. They didn't say a word but from what I could see they had been through hell. Mats of dark brown hair covered his head, along with an over grown beard. His clothes were torn in many places and his finger nails were over grown and sharp.

"You're not afraid?" The voice was a rough almost growl. Somewhat sexy actually.

"There are more things to be scared of then a teenage hob wondering around at night." I tried to laugh but it hurt. The boy seemed to notice the show and turned slightly to look. His eyes were blood red and little fangs poked out from his lips.

"What are you? A bad vampire impersonator?" He still seemed a little surprised I wasn't scared, but at least he laughed this time. It was deep, more of primal chuckle if there was such a thing. Shaking his head he slowly extended a clawed hand to me. I cringed with had him flinching back in fear I might bolt.

**I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. **

"Look I won't hurt you can you please roll over? I want to help." Like any teen age boy my almost bare boobs had become the center of his attention once he figured out my hair was the only thing covering them. Trying to hold in another painful laugh I rolled over on my chest, exposing the dark bruises. A deep look of disgust came across his face, nose crinkling as if he could smell it.

"What happened…?" Sharp claws skimmed down my back making gooseflesh appear on my skin.

**Ok I really needed to get myself under control.**

"Family problems got out of control after my dad died about two years back." The boy made a sound saying that he understood, then held a hand in front of my face, muttering something along the lines of 'this is going to hurt'. He then quickly covered my mouth, silencing a scream as his claws dug into my back. My eyes started to water, the pain was so intense.

"Shhh, breath please it will get better I promise. I'm so sorry." He wasn't lying the pain did go away at some point. Relaxing under his touch was hard, but I would learn much later that everything this boy would do for me was out of the kindness of his heart. He would be my savior.

"What the fuck did you just do?" The minute he released my back I bolted away from him, the hair covering my check had finally dried enough to move, so in my hast to get away the boys eyes dropped to my chest where two barbells sat on my nipples.

"Hey dick head my face is up here, answer me." He started laughing at me, full out laughing at me. I had also started to notice the hair on his face was disappearing, so were the claws and fangs. It didn't help that as it disappeared it revealed a rather attractive boy, probably around my age. If I wasn't so pissed off I'd probably be blushing.

"Hey I asked you a question don't laugh at me." He slowly calmed down, smiling the whole time.

**My brain was slowly starting to put two and two together. **

"You'd think after not caring before you wouldn't care now, plus it's kind of hot and funny that you're more worried about that then the fact that you don't have a top on." I was blushing now, but I was still too shocked to cover my chest, plus I really didn't care. They were boobs not like people haven't seen boos before. Calming down a little more I held my hand out to him instead of bolting off. Freaky or not he was still a person.

"To be honest I don't care who or what you are, we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Ethel…" Instead of shaking my hand the boy pulled me into a hug, my very bare boobs brushing his poor excuse of a tank top.

"Scott and thank you." He looked down at me, gently kissing my cheek. I smiled, then pushed myself from is grasp, grabbing my shorts and top.

**And that was just about enough physical contact for the evening. Can't kiss and tell on a first date right?**

"Well Mister Scott creepy or not thank you for the help. Oh and for the record I'm here almost every day, Friday's always and I would enjoy all the company I can get. Have a good one creepy vamp boy." Slipping on my shoes I dropped my dad's book in his lap and made my way to the edge of the cove.

**That's right buddy I figured you out. **

"Wait Ethel!" I stopped and looked back. "Why aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified." He looked down sad. "You're someone new and that's scary to me. However I've done nothing but the same thing every week for the last two years of my life, pacing in a cage not trying to get free. These two hours have made me feel more alive than I have in years. So yes I'm terrified and excited. Thanks again vamp boy."

"I'm not a vamp boy." I smiled and kept walking.

**No shit Scott. It was nice meeting you wolfy I'll see you next time you have the craving to howl and the moon. Then you can prove me wrong, and make me feel alive. **


End file.
